


It Was the Lack of Sleep

by Kendra_Storm



Series: It Was the... [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Reunion, Self-Indulgent, Unknown feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: After Merlin has been gone for a few weeks, Arthur realizes just how much he needs him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: It Was the... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654702
Comments: 27
Kudos: 248





	It Was the Lack of Sleep

Merlin had been gone for weeks. He was visiting his mother in Ealdor after a particularly nasty cold snap had hit Camelot. If someone had asked Arthur three weeks ago if he would miss his manservant, Arthur would have laughed uproariously in their face. However, after realizing how quiet and cold his chambers got without Merlin there to crack a joke or light a fire impossibly fast, Arthur began to feel… lonely.

Clearly, it was Merlin’s fault that he was sleep deprived and not thinking clearly. If Merlin hadn’t left, his room wouldn’t have been too cold for his liking. If his room wasn’t too cold for his liking, then he wouldn’t have been up every night thinking of Merlin instead of sleeping. So, Arthur blames his actions on Merlin.

The actions in question being waiting anxiously at the gates on the day that Merlin’s letter said he would arrive, feeling a questionably large surge of relief when Arthur did in fact see him riding in, and sweeping Merlin into the tightest hug he could as soon as he had dismounted from his horse.

“Um, Arthur?” Merlin questioned, though Arthur could hear the smile in his voice. Hear it, because Arthur had his face buried in Merlin’s neck and wasn’t looking at Merlin’s face. “Did you miss me?”

Despite the teasing tone, Merlin’s arms wrapped themselves just as tightly around Arthur. Arthur sighed, “Yes.”

If Merlin was surprised by his honesty, he didn’t show it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Arthur soaking in the fact that he really was back, before finally pulling away to get a good look at each other.

“You know, Arthur, I—”

“You smell awful, Merlin. You should take a bath before heading up to my chambers.” Arthur nodded as he spoke, trying to regain his composure.

Merlin sighed, as if disappointed, but Arthur didn’t want to read into it. “Yes, sire.”

Arthur nodded again before scurrying away. His heart was racing, and he knew his face was flushed. He needed to calm himself down. Arthur had no idea what any of this meant, but he knew that he would find out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Let me know what you think! I'd love to do a sequel, if you guys are interested!


End file.
